iceagefandomcom-20200222-history
Gutt
Captain Gutt was a Gigantopithecus that took to being a self-styled master and captain of the high seas, taking whatever food he could find by theft and hoarding it with the help of his crew. Biography Gutt took to the seas on a massive ice floe that resembled a galleon made of ice and plant matter. Out at sea, Gutt encountered a number of animals, all stranded, and took it upon himself to rescue them so as to make them his crew, after which they took to a piratical lifestyle and raided ice floes with other creatures, notably one ridden by Manny, Sid, Diego and Sid's Grandmother, launching massive chunks of ice at it in an attack. At some point, Gutt and his crew captured Scrat, who was lost at sea and had found a map of sorts, etched onto an acorn shell: Gutt and his crew forced the Saber-tooth squirrel to board their ship as a captive. Personality and Traits As a hostile ape character, Gutt showed a short temper when provoked, as well as the capability of grim humor at the expense of others. To newly-caught animals, Gutt put on an oily, patronizing persona to entice them to join his crew. As a Gigantopithecus, Gutt was a large, sinewy primate, that, despite his bulk, was capable of fast movements, such as the ability to climb virtually any surface, if the need arose. Gutt often made use of all four of his limbs, for his legs had hands rather than feet, and could stand on his arms to gesture with his legs and hand-feet. Gutt sported a scalp of black hair which resembled a tricorne hat and a greying beard on his face, which was topped with a mouth mouth full of yellow and yellowing teeth. Along with this, Gutt's back fur tapered over his frame at the back, resembling a pirate captain's coat. When the need arose, Gutt could engage others in battle, using a sawfish skull to fight as one might use a sword. Quotes *(To Scrat) "Welcome aboard, mate." *(To Manny, Sid, and Diego) "Ahoy, down there! How luckly of you! You know these waters are infested with pirates!" *"There's only here and here, your ship belongs to me!" *"Now surrender your ship, or face my fury!" (Sid thinks he says furry) Annoyed "Not furry....FURY!" *"Battle stations!" *(To Gupta) "Gupta, fly the colors!" *(To Shira) "Shira, fetch!" *(To Manny) "Lights out, big fella!" *(To Diego) "Come on. Don't be a Scaredy Cat" *Singing "I'm a primate, pirate pioneer and these are my brave buccaneers! All of who were once lost souls like you..." (Smiles at Manny) *Shira (About Manny, Sid, and Diego) "Kill them?! Me?! No! No!!.....Well....at least not this..." (Looks over Manny, examining his trunk) "...very large, useful mammoth." *(Whispering into Manny's ear) "That family is going to be the death of you!" *(To Granny) "Ladies first." *(To crew) "Grab your weapons, mates!" *(To Flynn) "Not the spoon, Flynn!" *(Slicing his sword towards Manny) "Lets dance, tubby!" *"NO! My bounty! *(To Manny) "Morning sunshine! Let me be the first, to extend a hand of friendship! (Raises foot) *(to Manny) Some crew. (rolls eyes) Appearances *''Scrat's Continental Crack-up Part 2 *Ice Age: Continental Drift'' **''Ice Age: Continental Drift (video game)'' Behind the Scenes Jeremy Renner was originally picked to voice Captain Gutt, but was later unavailable to voice the ape; it was later decided that Peter Dinklage would fill the role and voice the villain. Gallery The pirates.jpg|Gutt and his crew, after capturing Manny, Sid, and Diego. Captain-gutt-peter-dinklage-in-ice-age-continental.jpg Ice age4 book.jpg|Gutt and the herd on the cover of the Ice Age: Continental Drift Comic Smile.jpg|Gutt Scary captain gutt.png|Captain Gutt starring down at the herd 480329 321516471268068 571534253 n.jpg|Gutt, Raz, and Gupta pursuing Manny. IA4- Nothin' Gets By You, Does It.JPG|Gutt patronizes Manny as he give the mammoth his ships story. fdhgvsuidyobovuys.jpg|Gutt running alonside Squint, Boris, Raz and Shira References Category:Characters in Ice Age: Continental Drift Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Main character Category:Characters in Scrat's Continental Crack-up Part 2 Category:Presumably Deceased characters